


Numb

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Red Sky', Lisa is left numb.<br/><i>Warnings: </i> Canonical presumed/temporary character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompt 'character death'

She remembered what it had been like, before she'd developed her forbidden emotions and this was not the same. She felt numb and that was still a feeling. As if the emotions were so strong that they overwhelmed her like a wave that washed over her, leaving her gasping for air.

Joshua was dead, Erica had shot him, and Lisa was numb.

He was branded a traitor and that hurt her too. He had been so brave, willing to lay down his life so that Erica could go free and continue to work for the resistance. It must have hurt Erica too, but Lisa hadn't been able to talk to her yet.

She needed to release the pain somehow. Yet even alone in her room she didn't dare cry.


End file.
